


Running With The Devil - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: But not in this edition, Dorks so in love I cried, First Blowjob, Horses, I love it too, M/M, Rick loves to give oral love to Daryl, Someday we'll do something like that, Trainer Daryl, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Running With The Devil by Bennyhatter.





	Running With The Devil - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Running With The Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960498) by [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter). 



> Posting on Sunday...  
> whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!  
> Yeah... we're rewatching the show and we get a little emotional, and.........  
> well, we need to post bec Rickyl is true, and soooo shippeable, and we love them...  
> and season 5 is SO FUCKING Rickyl Hurt that I want to punch me in the head every time they go all crazy, and see each other with so much want that it's amazing they didn't fuck right there in front of Deanna... 
> 
> Damn!! I can't stop the babbling... I mean, those two this entire season are................ too much to handle...
> 
> But, well, here we are, on a Sunday night, posting smut and seeing season 5 bec we can and we missed this dorks...
> 
> We hope you enjoy this Benny!!! Damn, I ship you so bad!!!  
> This was real hard (again) bec you all made such a great description of every scene, and find those, are beyond me... This guys doesn't help us, and the guys of the photos either...  
> But.... we did what we could... 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**I'm soooo good when I want:**

 

 

> Tangling one hand in the hair that drapes over Daryl's nape, Rick guides the kiss and keeps his lover close with a hand resting against the hot, damp slope of Daryl's lower back. The trainer groans, guttural and low, and Rick responds with a rumble of his own as Daryl settles more comfortably against him.
> 
> "We're not doin’ much eatin', darlin'," he teases quietly. Daryl hums and nips at his lips; leans up to nip the tip of his nose before trailing kisses toward his ear.
> 
> "Ate more'n enough from yer fuckin' hand, _agigau_ ," he growls. "Never thought it'd be that damn sexy, but goddamn if ya don' make every fuckin' thing ya do sinful as shit. Good thing I ain't a pure, proper Christian boy. I'd be damned ta Hell f'r what ya do ta me. All that shit ya make me _feel_."
> 
> "I could say the same about you," Rick murmurs as he rolls them over. Daryl ends up half off the blanket, his head cushioned by thick, sweet-smelling grass. He arches up against Rick, a throaty noise that reminds him of a purr rumbling from the trainer's throat; his arms tight around the rancher's neck to drag him down into a wet, eager kiss. The sweetness morphs into passion, their lips swollen and sensitive and their hands roaming over flesh they've long since learned as they shed restrictive cloth in favor of free, naked skin.
> 
> Humming, Rick kisses his way down Daryl's chest and nuzzles his stomach, kissing and nipping at his abdominal muscles until he hears a sharp breath hiss through Daryl's teeth. He also hears the unmistakable sound of grass ripping, and he glances up to see his lover fisting the tall grass above his head, the other hand over his mouth doing nothing to muffle his noises as he watches Rick with eyes that are almost black from desire. The love is just as strong in the depths of his stare; the knowledge that Rick will never do anything to hurt Daryl stripping his lover's reservations until he's uninhibited and arching his spine with a rough groan when Rick nuzzles the sharp curve of his left hip bone before biting it gently. Daryl jerks beneath him, moaning just a little louder, and it's more than enough incentive for Rick to bite again and suck a dark mark onto the tanned, freckled skin.
> 
> " _Shit_ ," Daryl gasps. A hand settles on Rick's head, shaking fingers tangling through his curls, and he can feel Daryl's indecision. He answers with a glance and a wicked smirk, and Daryl bites the side of his hand when Rick moves just a little lower. He takes the man into his mouth, tasting the salt-musk of his natural scent, and he hears the solid thump when Daryl's head knocks back against the ground. Rick sucks slowly, teasing and savoring the drag of his lips up the hot, hard flesh. When he bobs his head back down, and the hand on his head spasms in his curls.
> 
> Seeing Daryl lost in the throes of desire will never get tiring. Tasting him, and breathing in the deep, musky smell of his lover has become almost addictive for Rick. There's so many things he'd love to say, so many things he'd love to do to prove to the man falling apart beneath him that he's the greatest thing to ever walk into Rick's life. There aren't enough hours in the day - not enough wildflowers blooming in the field around them. There aren't enough cycles of the moon or months in a season. Rick can spend every day for the rest of his life trying to show Daryl just how precious and beloved he is, and he'll never come close to breaching the fathomless depths of his heart.
> 
> Daryl shudders, moaning loudly and unrestrained, and Rick smiles as he kisses his way back up his lover's chest to nuzzle against his throat and kiss the sweaty underside of his jaw. He gargles some water tucked into the bottom of the picnic basket and spits off to the side before Daryl is dragging him down and kissing him with an intensity that's almost bruising. Rick kisses back just as eagerly, knotting the trainer's dark hair around his fingers and rocking down against the pliant, welcoming body that rises like a sensuous wave to meet him with a heat that sparks across Rick's nerves like lightning.

* * *

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_ For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/X2dSVP> 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
